Love is Blossoming
by luva4life23
Summary: Rolf x Edd : oneshot Edd and Rolf find a connection between them through the beautiful blossoming flowers


A special thanks to Eiri :') I hope you like it! Rolf x Edd one shot ^_^

Enjoy!

~Love, Ember

It was a breezy spring day. Edd was busy out and about tending to his garden of rare flowers he so much prized. His parents would always mail him seeds from wherever they were traveling like the rare Pau Aloalo which translates into the Hibuiscus brackenridgei. Hawaii's state flower. Edd inhaled the pretty flowers scents. When he stopped inhaling he still heard inhaling noises.

"What in sam hell?" He said as he looked around to see his familiar friend Ed smelling the flowers.

"The flowers smell pretty double-d!" Ed said with a happy smile.

Edd giggled " Yes indeed Ed."

Ed continued sniffing.

"Oh no!" Ed said.

"What's the mater Ed?" Edd said as he was now tending to his petunias.

"Theres a bee in my nose Double-D!"

"Ok ok don't panic Ed wait here." Edd rushed into his house to get some tweezers.

Ed sat on a rock that was near Edd's roses.

"Ah hello Ed boy." Rolf said as he walked up to Ed herding a small flock of chickens.

"Hiya rolf! Chickens!" Ed said in an excited nasal voice.

"hmm? Is the Ed boy sick like Rolf gets sick with nanas toe nails?"

"I have a bee in my nose." Ed said as he began to laugh.

" A bee you say?" Rolf tilted Ed's head back as he looked inside Ed's nose.

"Ah yes a bee as big as victors horns. Do not worry Rolf will help."

Rolf picked up one of the chickens that was with him and he plucked a feather off of it. He the tickled Ed under his nose. Ed bagan twitching as he felt a sneeze coming on.

Edd then came running out of his house holding tweezers. As he was running he saw Rolf. Edd reached the two.

"Rolf?" Edd questioned

"ah...aaahhh...aahhhhaahh...ACHOO"

Ed sneezed and out came the bee who's wings were to wet in order to sing.

"Ahh all better. Thanks Rolf!." Ed said as he laughed.

"No proble-." Rolf was then cut off by Edd's screaming.

"OhMy!."Edd screamed "Get it off Get it off oh the bacteria!"

Rolf looked over at the small Edd boy and saw Edd's gardening apron covered in Ed's bee that was covered in mucus.

Rolf began laughing and Ed apologized.

"Come Edd boy Rolf will help you clean up inside."

The three went inside Edd's home and over to Edd's restroom.

Edd began to remove his apron and Rolf watched as Edd's slim figure was soon revealed. A small knot began forming in Rolf's stomach.

Edd looked at Rolf . "Rolf are you feeling well?" Edd questioned.

Rolf just stared at Edd as he couldn't talk from the lump in his throat. He nodded quickly and then made his way downstairs and into the garden where Ed had reached before him and began playing with the chickens.

"Ed boy please release Rolfs chickens so Rolf may take his leave."

"Oh but Rolf! I want to play with them some more!" Ed pleaded.

As Rolf was about to reply a voice came from behind.

"Oh Rolf please allow Ed to entertain himself with your livestock a bit more, meanwhile you can assist me with your vast knowledge of agricultural planting." Edd said as he smiled.

Rolf felt beads of sweat cover his forhead and his hands got clammy.

"All right Edd boy."

The two went over to Edd's tomato garden.

"You see Rolf I tend to them daily and they refuse to grow! What could possibly be the problem."

Rolf squated down as Edd stood behind him.

_Wow Rolf certainly has a nice plump glutious maximus_. Edd thought to himself.

Rolf dug through the dirt.

"Where are the seeds?Rolf see's no seeds."

"Well I assure you there were seeds." Edd said.

"Go and retreive Rolf tomatoe seeds and Rolf will grow you tomatoes."

Edd went inside to get tomatoe seeds and then back outside and handed them to Rolf.

"Wait Edd boy plant them how you usually would."

Edd agreed and planted them as he would.

"Swiftley now inside!"

He grabbed Edd and Ed by the hand and pulled them inside.

"Rolf! The chickens the filth oh mother will be furious if they dare track filth in here!"

Rolf grabbed Edd's lips. "Silent Edd boy look."

Edd blushed and looked outside to see a flock of small blue jays land on his tomatoe patch and begin to eat the seeds.

"Thos fowl beasts of the air!"Edd yelled as he ran outside.

"Edd boy calm down please yes? No need to over react." Rolf said.

"Over react? I'll have you know I stubbed my toe and only cried for twenty minutes. I do not over react." Edd said as he placed a hand on his hip and smiled at the reader.

"...Edd boy please stop trying to break the fourth wall."

"Fourth wall fourth wall!." Ed screamed excitedly.

"Here Edd boy come with Rolf."

Rolf led Edd to the tomatoe patch. He stood behind Edd and reached around him to grab his arms.

"Plant them like this." Rolf said as he moved Edd's arms. Edd broke out in a blush and said

"Like this?"

"Yes you are very good at planting Edd boy."

The two continued in this position. After thirty minutes Rolf asked Edd,

"Edd boy would you like to go out and perhaps go to a plant nursery?"

"It's a date." Edd smiled soflty.


End file.
